godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaguirus
"All there is, all there will ever be, is the will of the many against the voice of the few. I represent the multitude that had a claim to the world long before you arrived. And all of the world will bow before the will of me and my children." -'Megaguirus '''to Rodan in "Death From Above" '''Megaguirus '''is a current member of the 'Earth Conquerors' and is the '''Queen of the Meganulons'. She is the descendant of the previous Megaguirus that survived the CT Extinction before being killed by Mothra in 1348. She was also responsible for the death of Rodan's mate Radon and adopted child. Appearance Megaguirus resembles a hybrid between a reptile and an insect. She has bumpy purple skin and greenish spikes all over her body. Her head is reptilian in appearance, lacking insect antennae and possesses a reptilian tooth-filled mouth instead of mandibles like ordinary Meganula. Her underside possess visible pectoral and abdominal muscles. Megaguirus also posses a pair of large pincer-like claws and three pairs of legs. On her back are a pair wings similar to those of a dragonfly and at the end of her abdomen is a large stinger. Personality Megaguirus displays a vicious and greedy nature and seems to exist only to conqueror. She will stop at nothing to make her enemies suffer, such as when she continuously tried to torture Godzilla and steal his energy. Like Destroyah, Megaguirus appears to toy with her enemies emotionally like when she tells Rodan how she killed his family or how she threatens to kill Wendy Marvell. She also appears to have some sort of hatred for Rodan's species, as the Meganulon where once top predators before the flying reptiles took their place as top of the food chain. Because of this, Megaguirus wants to restore her species's place at the very top, with her ruling as queen. History The original Megaguirus was a prehistoric Meganulon that somehow survived the CT Extinction and remained dormant for millions of years. In 1348, she reappeared and attacked a group of royal knights led by the knight Gilder, slaughtering half of the group until Mothra appeared at fought her. She was defeated by Mothra and later killed by Gilder and his remaining knights after burning her body. However, at some point before her death, Megaguirus had laid a single egg, which would later hatch and give birth to the present day Megaguirus. Synopsis Devonian Arc The original Megaguirus is seen in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all Kaiju. She is seen attacking Gorosaurus but is repelled by the dinosaur's Kangaroo Kick. She is later seen on a mural on Infant Island, being classified in the "Sky" Monster section. Cryog's Revenge Arc At some point in 2011, Megaguirus encountered Rodan's mate Radon, along with their adaptive son and the human boy Ethan. In the battle with Radon, Megaguirus dealt a lethal blow to her stomach. In the process, Ethan and the baby Rodan are crushed by debris, killing them both. Megaguirus was then able to flee the area just before Rodan returned and Radon would soon die from his wounds. Trilopod War Arc In 2014 Megaguiurs established a nest in Brazil along with her Meganulan subjects. After some of the Meganulan eggs are taken from the nest, Megaguirus makes her way to Sao Paulo where she encounters Godzilla and Ebirah battling with some newly hatch Meganulan and joins the battle. She and her subjects managed to overpower Ebirah until Godzilla interferes and attacks her, sending Ebirah into retreat and Megaguirus to attack Godzilla. Megaguirus manages to avoid Godzilla's attacks thanks to her speed but she use the Nuclear Pulse Blast, preventing his next attack. While he is down, Megaguirus stings Godzilla in the leg and drains his energy, enabling her to fire a fireball of atomic energy at Godzilla. She then carries the injured Godzilla to her nest in the Brazilian jungles and then drops Godzilla into a pit full of hundred of Meganulan and Meganula who attack the atomic saurian. Godzilla manages to kill them all with another Nuclear Pulse but Megaguirus carries him off again but Godzilla bites her neck which causes both kaiju to crash land in Machu Picchu, Peru. Just as the two begin to battle again, a mysterious pod crash lands in their location, revealing itself to be the Cryogs' new weapon: The Trilopods. The Trilopods attack both kaiju and Megaguirus is pinned down and has her DNA absorbed by a Trilopod Alpha and fuses with a Trilopod Beta to become a Trilopod and Megaguirus Hybrid. While Godzilla deals with the Trilopods, Megaguirus attempts an escape, but Godzilla throws a dead Trilopod at her. Megaguirus's is not seen afterwards. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Megaguirus was persuaded by SpaceGodzilla to join his new faction: The Earth Conquerors. After the failed mission in Brisbane, SpaceGodzilla announces an attack on the Monster Islands. Megaguirus and the other Earth Conquerors confront Godzilla and the Earth Defenders on the Monster Islands. As both teams begin to attack, a magic circle creed by Grimoire Heart appears above the Islands and sucks up the kaiju, sending them to Earth Land. Soon after landing in Earth land, Megaguirus and her fellow conquerors track down the source of the magic circle which Grimoire Heart. After landing on the dark guild's airship, the conquerors confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory but after realizing that the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have joined together, the Dark Guild and Evil Kaiju form an alliance. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see Megaguirus in the memories, witnessing his battles with Godzilla, Ebirah and the Trilopods. Tenrou Island Arc A couple of weeks later Megaguirus along with the other Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart make their may to Tenrou Island. When the airship is confronted by a giant sized Makarov Dreyar, Megaguirus along several other Conquerors and members of Grimoire Heart make their way to Tenrou Island thanks to Caprico, once on the island, Megaguirus prepares to hunt down both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Several hours later, Megaguirus is zooming through the forest and she picks up sent of several creatures, two of them being very familiar as they are Godzilla and Rodan, Megaguirus then speeds further to reach her targets. She soon reaches her destination where she not only finds Godzilla and Rodan, but the Fairy Tail wizards Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Makarov and Cana Alberona (both who are unconscious), and all are shocked to see her. She greets Godzilla after 2 years since their first battle and becomes annoyed when Happy refers to his as a 'Big Bug'. When Godzilla asks Megaguirus sided with SpaceGodzilla, she states that its was because the humans took her eggs from his and wishes to feed them to her offspring. She soon recognizes Rodan and brings up his mate and child, leaving the wizards confused and angering Rodan. Megaguirus explains to the wizards about how Rodan's mate Radon, their son and Ethan where killed in an accident. When Rodan soon realizes how she knew about them, Megaguirus reveals that it was she who killed his family. As Rodan lunges at her with rage, she flies high into the sky with Rodan following her. When they are both high above Tenrou Island, Megaguirus stops to face Rodan and the two stare each other down in the storm. She states that if she was able to kill Radon, how can Rodan defeat her, with Rodan stating he'll avenge his family and protect Wendy, Godzilla and the others form her. Megaguirus's interests peak when she hears of Wendy, and says that once she kills Rodan, she will feed Wendy to her colony, and this fuels Rodan's rage. The two soon engage in an areal death race. Megaguirus and Rodan zoom towards each other and collide, with sparks coming off their bodies. She dodges his Hurricane Roar and swings her pincer at Rodan, only for Rodan to catch it in his talons and swings Megaguirus away. Megaguirus beats her wings to fire a large sonic wave at Rodan, which blows him back and disorient him. Megaguirus then zooms towards Rodan with her wings outstretched, as she blitzes past Rodan, the sharp edge of her wings slashes his side. Megaguirus then embeds her stinger into his leg, but is soon whacked away by Rodan's wing. As Rodan uses his Sonic Wing Beats, Megaguiurs is sent tumbling backwards and is soon struck in chest by Rodan's feet. Finally having enough, Megaguirus spreads her wings as a blue ball of fiery energy forms nears her chest. Megaguirus then fires her Royal Flare at Rodan, burning the reptile kaiju. When Rodan asks how she did that, she says that she gained the ability after her battle with Godzilla (After absorbing his energy). She also states that Rodan isn't resistant to all forms of heat. Rodan charges her, but Megaguirus dodges him and fires a barrage of fire balls and manages to hit Rodan. She then grabs Rodans leg and throws him away and fires Royal Flare again, but the pterosaur dodges it and blows Megaguirus back with a gust of wind from his wings. Angered, she aims her stinger at Rodan and fires Veno-Discharge at him, numbing his body. Megaguirus goes to attack him but she is blown back again by his Hurricane Roar. Megaguirus then ascends higher into the air as she calls for her Meganulon and Meganula subjects and orders then to attack Godzilla and the Fairy Tail mages. Megaguirus states how her kind where once at the top of the food chain until the flying reptiles and Rodan's ancestors took the skies from them, forcing her ancestors to go into hiding and how she intends for the Meganulon race to rule once again. Megaguirus continues her battle with Rodan. Megaguirus charges Rodan as he speeds towards her. Rodan then unleashes several Hurricane Roars, Megaguirus dodges some of the attacks but gets ht by the others. Megaguirus fires two tail stinger at Rodan but he manages to dodge the attack and her opponent then uses a Sonic Wing Beat, but Megaguirus dodges the attack. Megaguirus prepares to sting Rodan and she flies towards him with Rodan flying towards her. Megaguirus does get close enough to thrust her stinger at the flying reptile, but Rodan ducks to avoid the attack. Rodan then turns and swing his wing at Megaguirus and she looses balance. With Megaguirus now open for attack, Rodan uses his Sonic Gust. After recovering Megaguiurus then fires a Royal Flare at Rodan who counters with his Hurricane Roar, with the two attacks creating an explosion on contact. Megaguirus charges towards Rodan after the flying defender comes towards her and the two grapple with their claws and talons. Megaguirus kept out of reach to claw Rodan as he uses gusts of wind and the Earth Defender manages to slash at Megaguirus's chest, leaving a scar which causes Megaguirus great pain. In retaliation, Megaguirus lunges at Rodan and bites his shoulder, but the pterosaur kicks Megaguirus in her wound, causing his to let go and giving Rodan a chance to fly higher, but Megaguirus follows him. Suddenly Rodan tucks in his wings and performs a nose dive down towards the ocean and Megaguirus continues to chase her target. As they get closer to the water, Rodan performs a sharp turn and rams Megaguirus in the chest and both kaiju are soon elevated higher in the air. Megaguirus fires another Royal Flare, but Rodan manages to dodge it and then charges into Megaguirus. Megaguirus claims the Earth Conquerors will defeat the Earth Defenders as she fires her Veno-Charger and manages hit Rodan in the right wing which becomes numb and unable to move. Megaguirus continues to state that Earth Defenders will fall and that she will kill Rodan just as she did to his family. She then attacks him, slashing a large cut into his chest, causing him to fall back down to Tenrou Island. Megaguirus returns as she observes Rodan and Wendy, surprised that Rodan was able to survive the fall. Megaguirus eyes Wendy which causes Rodan to put himself between the girl and the kaiju, and threatening to kill Megaguirus if she harms Wendy. Megaguirus taunts about Wendy being weak and states she will kill her. When Rodan proclaims he will protect Wendy as a member of his family, Megaguirus states he will die defending her. After Rodan is given a power boost from Wendy's Support Magic, Megauiurs thinks nothing of it and fires her Royal Flare at the two, only for Rodan to cancel the attack with simple flap of his wings, surprising Megaguirus. Rodan then charges Megaguirus, ramming her in the stomach and unleashes a powerful Hurricane Roar at her. Megaguirus recovers and fires her Veno-Discharge at her, but is shocked when it has no affect on the reptile. She then lunges at him and slashes at Rodan with her claws, but is even more stunned when her attack leaves no damage. Rodan then zooms towards Megaguirus and grabs her by the tail, she is then carried back up to the thunder clouds. As they go higher, they pierce through the top of the clouds and Megaguirus is blinded by the full moon, and is then dropped by Rodan, plummeting back down to the island. Megauirus struggles to maintain herself due to the wind and Rodan follows her down. She then sees Rodan spinning and forming a giant tornado around him, much to her shock. Megaguiurs is then struck by Rodan's Raging Twister and both fall back down Tenrou Island. Inside of a giant crater, Megaguirus is knocked out by the impact of the fall, but is spared by Rodan, who doesn't want to kill her in front of Wendy and knows killing her wont bring back his family. Her motionless body is left behind as Rodan and Wendy go to Godzilla and the others. Abilities Stinger: Megaguirus uses her Stinger to pierce into an opponent's flesh, she then begins to drain the energy. As she absorbs the energy, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. Once she siphons the energy from her opponent, she can use it to shoot her own energy weapon. This technique is used with her battle with Godzilla. Even when facing an opponent without energy, she can still inflict damage with the stinger alone, as seen when she stabbed Ebirah. Royal Flare: Siphoned from the energy she gained from Godzilla in their last battle, Megaguirus is capable of generation a powerful blue fire ball from her chest and firing it at an opponent. The energy of this attack is made up of similar energy that makes up Godzilla's Atomic Breath. She has used this attack against both Godzilla and Rodan. Veno-Discharge: From her stinger, Megaguirus can fire a purple blast of energy. When this attack hits an opponent it can make their body numb and leaving them vulnerable. Enhanced Senses: Megaguirus is capable of sensing opponents from a large distance, as seen when she was able to track down Godzilla and Natsu's team. Her sense of smell is also enhanced as she was able to smell Rodan's scent from Wendy. Meganulon Summon: Megaguirus is capable of summoning her army of Meganulon and Meganulon from an established nest. She can order them to target and attack opponents such as when the attacked Godzilla and the Fairy Tail wizards. Despite their small size compared to the kaiju, they are capable of inflicted damage onto Godzilla. They attack in swarms to overpower their target. Flight: Using her wings, Megaguirus can fly at incredible speeds, being almost a mere blur in flight, allowing her to sneak up on enemies. The edges of her wings are also sharp, allowing her to cut objects as she flies past them. Immense Strength: Megaguirus is shown to be strong enough to lift a kaiju as heavy as Godzilla, even while flying long distances. When she stings Godzilla in the leg, she is strong enough to drag him with her stinger. Her large pincer-claws can also provide some attack when in close-up combat. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Air Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju